These Are The Days Of Our Lives
by wwryobsessedxxx
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots, each based on a different quote or inside joke with the WWRY cast. Rated for language and possible upcomming themes.
1. Weren't You Here Last Weekend?

_A/N - This is series of unrelated one shots based on various quotes and memories for the stagedoors at We Will Rock You Toronto. Please rate and review. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer : None of the ideas, settings...anything in this story is mine. It all belongs to WWRY, Queen and Ben Elton - go figure, eh?_

* * *

Bowie strolls into The Underground, a local bar run by a newer bohemian, Gwen Stefani, who also happens to be a friend of Pop's.

"Hey stranger! How you been?" Gwen shouts from across the bar, where she is serving drinks to a group of bohemians who are from another part of town.

"Been doin' alright." Bowie smile at her as she walk towards an empty table. Bowie sits down on the torn, leather stool and rests her head on her hand. She hears people arguing, and she listens to the sound of their drunken slurs. Everyone is getting rowdy and soon drunken slurs are the least problematic of sounds. Glasses are getting broken by the dozen and there are a few over turned table that each make a loud thud and shake the floor slightly as they fall.

"Settle down!" Gwen snaps at the drunken bohemians who aimlessly mill through out the bar, "Or I'll have to start kicking people out!"

All chatter ceases at the sound of Gwen's warning. The bar becomes so silent that it's almost eery. Some people shift akwardly, while others stare aimlessly into space.

"Oh my god, Sammy! He is, like so cute! Why didn't you tell me?"  
Three Ga Ga girls strut into the bar, breaking the silence that engulfed the bar prior to their arrival. They are all about the same height, with matching blonde hair, clad in identical outfits. The only way to tell them apart is by the colour of their clothes. One wears pink, the other wears purple and the last is clad in blue. They walk to a corner of the bar where they continue to chatter noisely.

Bowie approaches the three girls wondering how on Planet Mall they can act in such an airheaded manner.  
"Uh, excuse me?" Bowie says, clearing her throat.

"What do _you _want?" Blue asks, placing a hand on her hip.

"Nothing," Bowie replies unfased,"I just wondered why you guys keep coming back here? It's not the typical Ga Ga scene, that's all."

"Keep coming back here?" Purple sneers, "We've never been her before! Ew! Why would we come here?!"

"Weren't you here last weekend?" Bowie ask, sure that she has seen these Ga Ga girls before.

"Oh that," mutter Pink. Then she lowers her voice. "Well we kind of want to be bohemians," She adds, lowering her voice to a whisper," So we come here. We're all so suprised we haven't been invited to join the bohemians yet...

The way she says 'join the bohemians' she makes it sound like it's the dark side, or a disease. Bowie just shakes her head.

"I'm not," she mutters too quietly for them to hear as she walks int the direction of her bar stool.


	2. The Crazier The Better

_Note: Please forget my characterization of Jackson 5 in Bohemian For Now. Y'know what? Just forget that whole fic. I'm honeslty debating about taking it down. Thanks._

* * *

"Jackson 5!" A.C. calls out in a sing-songy voice as she skips down the front hall, "Are you ready for my to give you a makeover?"

"Just a second, hun," Jackson 5 calls after the young girl,"Lemme finish talking to Prince and I'll be right there."

A.C. stops outside the common room where Jackson 5 and Prince are talking in hushed voices.

"The crazier the better, Prince."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me."

And with that, Jackson 5 stands up and walks out of the room, calling for her red-haired friend. "Okay, A.C. where you giving me this make over?"

A.C. steps away from the wall causing Jackson 5 to jump slightly. "You startled me," she muttered to A.C., "Where are we off to?"

"Um," A.C. begins thoughtfully,"Let's use Oz's studio, she won't mind."

The two bohemains head towards Oz's make up studio. A.C. sits Jackson 5 down on a red leather chair and the makeover begins.

____

Approximately two hours later, A.C. deicides she is finished.

"Do you wan to see?" she asks Jackson 5 as she grabs a hand held mirror, ready to show off her lastest creation. She holds the mirror in front of Jackson 5's face. Jackson 5 peers into the mirror and gasps. Her face is covered with so much make up you would hardly recognise her. On the left side of her face is a black design that resembles a tattoo, while on the right side there is a bright orange pattern made of dots. She wear bright pink lip stick, and her eyes are outlined in so much eyeliner that she looks like a racoon. Her once shapeless auburn hair has been highlighted blue and is tied in about ten pony tails that stick straight out from the slides of her head.

"This, this is...uh," Jackson 5 begins at a loss for words. She couldn't have ever imagined anything this wild, not even from her eccentric friend. Jackson 5 just shakes her head.

"You don't like it?" A.C. asks her face falling visibley as she takes a sudden interest in the ground. "But when you were talking to Prince you said 'the crazier the better'. I thought you'd like it"

Jackson 5 laughs out loud.

"A.C.!" she exclaims, " Prince and I were discussing which design to put on the guitar we're giving Bowie for her birthday! Not my makeover!"

"Whatever," A.C. mutters, stalking out of the room. Jackson 5 can hear the pitter patter of her feet as she runs down the hallway.

"Good," Jackson 5 murmers to herself,"Atleast she'll stay out of trouble until she calms down..." But before JAckson 5 could even start to remove her the make up that is caked all over her face, she hearsd A.C.'s shrill voice ring through the Heartbreak Hotel.

"Bowie! Bowie!" A.C. calls," Guess what Prince and Jackson 5 are getting you for your birthday?!"

"Oh geez" is all Jackson 5 mutters under her breath as she chases after A.C.


	3. Flick Me And I'll Kick You

"What a lovely day it is today," Oz grumbles, watching the rain hammer against the ground through a window in the Heartbreak Hotel.

The weather had been slightly unusual and gloomy the past few days, and all of the bohemians were annoyed, tired, anxious, not to mention bored from being stuck inside. Oz was no exception. She sits there, tapping her fingers, trying to decide what to do. If the weather was bad, Oz usually went to the bar, but Pop had banned her after she stayed there for almost 48 hours staright earlier in the week. It didn't help matters that she'd been totally drunk at the time either.

"Ugh," Oz moans as she puts her head in her hands. She is about to stand up and find something more interesting to do when she feels a light tap on her shoulder. She looks beside her to see the younge red-haired guitarist stnading beside her.

"What do you want, A.C.?" Oz asks, lifting her head slightly.

"Can I give you a makeover?" is the girls response as she pulls up a chair and sits down beside her friend. "Pretty, pretty please?"

"No," Oz mutters firmly, looking A.C. in the eye. "No."

"Why not," A.C. whines while making a pouty face and crossing her arms.

"I saw the makeover you gave Jackson 5."

"She's the one who said 'the crazier the better', not me!" A.C. exclaims, glaring at Oz angrily.

"No freakin' way!" Oz says sternly. Her eyes narrow into slits. "If you do so much as flick me, I will kick your butt!"

A.C. just gives Oz as sideways glance. She then leans over, flicks Oz on the arm, and bolts out of the room laughing.

"That girls is going to get it one of these days..."


	4. You're Wearing All Plaid Today

"Bye Figgy, I'm off!" Scaramouche calls after the dreamer as she stands in front of the door at the Heartbreak Hotel.

"Hold on a second babe, okay?"

Scaramouche just continues to stand there and lets out a low grumble. Should it really be a surprise to her that Figgy was preoccupied doing...something else? Something that didn't involve her? "Not really" she muttered answering her own question as she leans back against the railing, silently sulking about Galileo's lack of time for her.

Soon Scaramouche can hear the noise of Galileo starting down the stairs.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

The noise reminds Scaramouche of an elephant coming to be fed. She smiles at the thought of it and starts to twirl a lock of her messy purple hair, daydreaming about elephants and food."Hey babe." When Scaramouche turns around, she finds herself face to face with Galileo who then leans over a gives her a big sloppy kiss.

He smiles. " You're wearing all plaid today."

Scaramouche just sighs, frustrated by Galileo's insensitivity.  
"Y'know I was thinking of something more along the lines of 'I love you' or 'Have a wonderful day', but..." She shrugs. "Whatever works for you I guess." And with that the bad-arsed babe turns on her heels causing her purple hair to flying in all directions. She can feel herself becoming angry and wants to get out before she starts another fight.

"At least I noticed you were wearing a new outfit." Galileo murmurs carefully, shrugging innocently.

Scaramouche stops dead in her tracks. Galileo expects her to blow up at her or hurl something large, and probably expensive from across the room, but the doesn't. She just stand there and laughs, because Galileo's statement was indeed true.

"You're a nut," she mutters softly, but lovingly as she steps out the front door, allowing it to slam shut behind her with a loud bang.


End file.
